Talk:List of released episodes
Removing streaming I think that formats such as Youtube and Netflix are more akin to broadcast, as compared to commercial releases. Access on Youtube or via Netflix doesn't mean you "own" anything, you merely have access to it for as long as they choose or are able to provide it. As such, I will be removing all references to those types of streaming services and leaving only places that allow for ownership.Darth Prefect (talk) 15:09, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Merging I strongly feel that this list and Episode List need to be merged. It seems silly to have two episode lists on the wiki, when all the information should be able to be expressed in one. I will not implement this without input from those who have worked on each list. When I am ready to start work, I will do so at List of MST3K episodes. It doesn't currently exist and, if a suitable framework cannot be worked out, can always be deleted leaving things as they are. Any input or suggestions would be appreciated. Darth Prefect (talk) 05:19, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I guess I have thought about it a little, and... ...I HAVE noticed that the Rhino dvds outside of the Essentials, 12 and 3, the dvds are no longer listed on their official website. However, Eegah!, Red Zone Cuba, The Crawling Hand, Mitchell, I Accuse My Parents, Wild, Wild World of Batwoman, The Brain that Wouldn't Die, and the episodes to Volume 1, 2, 5, 6, 10.2 and 11 are all listed as "official releases" on Castleforrester.com and a few other tape trading sites.. Could this be a possible hint that they might still be commercially available even if not on Rhino's site? Or do you think it's possible Castleforrester and the other tape trading sites simply didn't just kick and change the status that they will offer the fan copies again? Wattamack4 03:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Alex Two questions 1. It is apparently said that the KTMA episodes will never get an official release (online or home video). Can anyone clarify on this? 2. I have noticed on Castleforrester.com some episodes like "Beginning of the End", "Hellcats" and "Girl in Gold Boots" have changed from "Official release" to "Request experiment". Did these episodes suddenly become pulled back due to another episode loosing rights or something? Wattamack4 14:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Alx :1. Best Brains' stance has been, since at least 1995 (waaay back when I was a wee MSTie) that the KTMAs would never be released as the quality was not nearly as high as the nationally released episodes. Then again, they also said they'd never show anything from Season 1 again, and yet here we are with a good chunk of it on DVD. I wouldn't be surprised if they pulled together a best-of tape at some point, kind of like the Scrapbook Tape. :2. Most of the Rhino episodes are quickly becoming out-of-print since Rhino no longer distributes them and Shout has not (or may not) obtain the rights to them yet. A few former Rhinos are available on iTunes, but most are no longer available. In other words, now's probably a good time to snap up those sets still available on Amazon or from the Rhino store. :Incidentally, if someone with iTunes would like to provide links to the available downloads in the references section, that would be cool. 00:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Changing the layout? I'd like to suggest that we change the way we indicate electronic versions are available. Currently, using the REF, we're creating multiple footnotes. As I write this, there are 74 refs/footnotes, indicating available on one or more of iTunes, Amazon, and Netflix. There are only 7 possible combinations of those (8 if you count "none of the above"). The turning of each into a separate and duplicate ref/footnote seems a little silly. Perhaps changing how those are indicated would be in order. I'd like to suggest some possibilities One involves removing the REF and instead putting explicit text. For instance, changing: *'The Crawling Eye' - Volume 171 : to *'The Crawling Eye' - Volume 17, iTunes, Amazon Another possibility would be changing to a table layout. Perhaps along the line of this: Season 1 ... and so on. Additionally, an out-of-print indicator might be in order for the out-of-pring volumes. Also, as asked above, should we include links to iTunes? And, for that matter, to Netflix and Amazon? And, for Shout Factory or Rhino (Volume 12 is still available)? And to Best Brains (who also carries all the Shout releases, as well as about half of the Rhino releases)? Thoughts? DBDukes 13:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :It certainly needs something to make it easier to read. I reformatted the List of DVD releases in much the same vein, to be sure it was clear and easy to understand. I prefer the table layout and that it be sure to include VHS releases for completeness' sake. Many such tables use simple graphics (checkmark, "X") to allow for even easier recognition and if we include a sortable column for "commercially available" or something, it would be easier to find the ones currently in print. This would necessitate *not* separating out the seasons, but if we make an "experiment #" column that is sortable, it would be easy to keep them in order. So maybe columns for 'Experiment #', 'Title', 'Availability', 'VHS', 'DVD', 'Digital Purchase', 'Digital Stream' (aren't these two categories always the same across services?). These are just suggestions. We should be able to refine it to be as functionally useful as possible. Darth Prefect 16:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't even think about VHS, although I should have. I am concerned about getting too many columns in a table. The data needs to reflect Season, Episode Sequence or Production (or both), and Episode Title, plus VHS, DVD, and Streaming availability. If it's all put in a table, that's a lot of columns. ::The Availbility could all be lumped into one column, with a list of "VHS Solo, VHS Twin-Pack, DVD Solo, Volume LXIV, iTunes, Amazon Instant Video, Netflix" as possible values, but I don't think I like that. ::I kinda like the idea of a VHS column (Solo, Mondo-Hip 3-Pack, Best Brains, etc), a DVD column (Rhino Solo, Shout Volume LXIV, Shout Select, Best Brains, etc), and a Digital column (iTunes, Amazon Instant Video, Netflix, etc). ::As for making it sortable, I really don't know about doing that. Someone could copy it to a spreadsheet (Excel, etc) and sort it to their heart's content. ::The main question would be if a simple indicator (like an "X" or something) would be better (necessitating more columns) or if a list in more general columns would be better. ::I don't mind doing whatever work I could on this, but I dont' want to take something that's not very user-friendly and turn it into something else that's not user-friendly. DBDukes 17:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) KTMA Episodes status It seems from the Kickstarter updates that the new owners of MST3K are trying to negotiate the release of the KTMA episodes. I was thinking that we should reflect that on this page, but not exactly sure how we should do it. Maybe we shouldn't even do it at all until there is a more official announcement... I just dunno. D23sol (talk) 01:42, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :This is just another reason I think we should combine the episode lists. Darth Prefect (talk) 20:55, December 14, 2015 (UTC)